The Infernal Disaster
by TheDoctorWizardHolmes
Summary: Lyla has a small group of friends, is on the basketbal team, and reads. A lot. During a basketball game, she unknowingly and unwillingly gets whisked away to another world on Earth. There, she must choose between the family she has known her whole life, and the one she just met yet loves the same. What will she do? Rated T because Idk how the later chapters are going to end up...
1. Victoria

**Author's note:**

**This is my second attempt at a story, and I'm really hoping it will work! Just so you all know, I probably won't be able to make this into chapters because I dont know how...if you can help me,.please do! You get free internet cookies and apples! (I like apples) Welp, here goes nothing...Disclaimer, I do not own Shadowhunters, the Infernal Devices, or any characters from it. Only the made up ones are mine :)**

* * *

_Lyla's POV_

"We're never going to win" I said to my friend Annalise.

"What makes you say that?" Annalise replied.

"Oh, I dunno, maybe because we're down by seven and there are two minutes left!" I exclaimed.

"Well, there's still a chance-"Analise tried to say, her voice getting cut off by Jordyn.

"Lyla, your in for Jordyn!" called coach from down the bench.

Tweet! The ref blew his whistle and motioned for me and a girl from the other team to sub in.

"Jordyn!" I called out, "Who do you have?"

"Forty-four" she replied.

We were pressing them, it was a three one one trap, and I was in the midde of the three. That spot is the most tiring because you have to run from sidto side, trying to trap the person with the ball. It's especially annoying when the person who's supposed to be helping you is standing in the completely wrong spot and not helping you trap! Anyway, we were doing that press and I got a steel.

"Lyla!" coach screamed. He had to, because the gym was SO loud! "Go for a lay-up!"

As I went in for one, something appeared right under me! I had no idea what it was, but I fell right into it...and into someone's unsuspecting arms.

"Wha-?" I tried to ask, hen I felt a cloth againsst my face. 'That's never a good sign.' I thought. I started to feel groggy, and my eyes woudn't stay open, however hard I tried.

"Shhh," I heard a voice whispering, "I'll get you to the infirmary as soon as possible." Then I lost control of my body and embraced the warm, fuzzy darkness that was sleep.

* * *

**Welp, there's the first chapter! Sorry if no more come, I still havn't figured out how to do chapters...But please follow, favorite, and especially review! :) Also, don't forget that if you do know how to do chapters, I'd really appreciate it if you PM me and tell me how! Thanks again :)**


	2. Jem and Will

**Author's note: Sorry the first chapter was so short! It was more of an introduction really...I'm trying for this one to be longer! I'm also sorry if my grammar/spelling is incorrect. I'm writing this at night...Well, go on! Read it And enjoy :)**

* * *

_Jem's POV_

"C'mon Magnus, just open the portal! It may go into the future, and I'd like to see who I'm getting with!" Will whined.

"Will, what happens if we accidentally change the future? Or, if we make it worse! Awful things could happen." I said.

"You alway were the level-headed one, Jem. But I like the fierce ones better." said Magnus Bane, winking at Will.

"Ugh, do you have to do that in front of me?" I exclaimed. They knew how I didn't like it when they used such suggestive themes, especially around me. But, Magnus was right, of course. I was the level-headed one, and Will was fierce. Rash, one might even say. That was what made us perfect parabatai. We were like yin yang. He was dark, I was light. He was rash, I was thoughtful. He courted many ladies and had a string of lovers, I have never courted a single girl. Probably because they don't notice me, because I'm always with Will, and they only ever see him. I only wish to find the girl of my dreams, marry her, and live our lives together.

"Oi, Jem!" Will shouted, waving his hand in front of my face. "We're about to do it!"

"Ok..." I said, hesitantly. Still not a good idea, I thought.

Magnus said a spell of some sorts and the portal opened. It looked normal, except- BANG! It made a huge noise, and it looked like something- no, someone was coming through it. It looked like a girl, who was falling, staight into the portal, which I was standing right in front of. When I finally put two and two together, she was already at me, so I steadied myself as best I could and caught her. She was suprisingly light and very wet and smelly. Will took one look at her and tuned away, his nose held high in the air.

"Wha-?" she asked, sounding very groggy. I got a wet cloth and put it on her head to cool her down, because she was burning up! She looked to be sweating more than Will and I after a demon hunt!

"Shhhhh," I comforted her as she fell asleep in my arms."I'll get you to the infirmary as soon as possible." Aaaaand, she was gone.

"Will, help me take her!" I exclaimed.

"Why should I do that? We don't know her, she could be a threat to everyone here at the Institute. Haven't thought of that yet, have you Jem? Too busy trying to play hero." he said bitterly as he stalked out of the room.

"What's gotten into him?" I asked Magnus.

"I have absolutely no idea." he responded.

"Can you help me? Please." I begged.

He did end up helping me. Magnus, that is, not Will. Will retreated to his room for the remainder of the day and all night too.

* * *

**So? How did I do? Please review, favorite, and/or follow my story! Also, I did figure out how to make chapters... xD Well, now the only way to get internet cookies is to review :) One review and I'll post the next chapter! :)**


End file.
